


Relaxation Therapy

by Vinvalen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinvalen/pseuds/Vinvalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The denizens of the ShinRa Tower are already odd enough, but Tseng develops a whole new outlook when he discovers Rufus playing with dolls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Therapy

It wasn't so much the sight of Rufus sitting in the floor of his office with a demented grin plastered on his face that bothered Tseng. After everything that had happened recently, Tseng figured the President was entitled to a few _eccentric_ moments. 

Besides, nothing was supposed to rattle a Turk. Still, Tseng went through the motions of smoothing his tie and jacket while subtly checking to make certain suitable restraining methods were in place- namely the handcuffs in his suit pocket. Just in case. 

At present, scattered on the floor surrounding his mumbling boss, were all manner of small pocket-type dolls. Surreptitiously edging his way forward for a closer look, Tseng realized each miniature doll bore a striking resemblance to a member of Avalanche.

Amidst the scattered dolls was a rather formidable array of very wicked-looking pins and a handmade cushion which read: “Shinra Rules” and an elegantly carved wooden box which was apparently designed to house the entire collection.

“May I ask what you are doing, Sir?” Tseng offered politely, deciding to indulge his boss’ rather odd behavior.

Rufus glanced up, grinning wickedly. “Testing a new weapon. Hojo assures me it is rather effective if applied correctly. I find it is also remarkably satisfying as a form of relaxation therapy.” The president of Shinra Inc chose an implement from the pincushion, picked up the small figure which was outfitted to rather remarkably resemble Vincent Valentine, right down to his red cape and brass accessories. Rufus placed it carefully on its tiny feet. He then stood the Cid Highwind figure close behind it. “Watch and be amazed…”

Rufus proceeded with a quick stabbing motion. _Something_ happened, because faster than Tseng could blink, the Vincent figure was suddenly facing in the opposite direction and the Highwind figure had fallen over.

Somewhere in the clouds above North Corel, Vincent whirled and landed a solid punch.

“Vin? What the fuck was _that_ for?” Cid whined as he picked himself up.

“Do not attempt to deny that you just pinched my ass,” Vincent growled. 

Since he’d been thinking of doing that very thing immediately before finding his own backside polishing the deck, Cid wisely remained silent.

Back in Rufus’ office, Tseng allowed himself a tiny smile and asked, 

“You don’t happen to have a Reno in your collection, do you?”

Rufus reached over and fiddled within the box for a moment before handing over another small redheaded figure, complete down to the tiny goggles perched atop its head. “Be my guest.”

Tseng removed his jacket and sat down across from Rufus before carefully choosing a pin from the cushion. “Sir? Have you considered giving Strife a haircut?”

“Haircut? Tseng, my good man, I’m going to shave him _bald.”_


End file.
